Mistrz Marionetek
by Lossie
Summary: O pewnym Marionetkarzu. Tym razem miejcie niespodziankę. ;


_**A/N: **Dodane na prośbę EV i z małą dedykacją dla niej. To mój debiut w fandomie potterowskim. Poprawiony i odrobinę dopieszczony. ;)  
Oddaję w wasze ręce!_

Lalka tańczy,

_W rytm jego melodii._

_Marionetkarz potrafi wyczuć rytm._

Nic nie brzmi cudniej, niż subtelna muzyka pojedynku, w takt której tańczy dwoje ludzi - oprawca i jego ofiara. Niezwykły rytm, wyznaczany przez rzucane w przestrzeń słowa, ma w sobie coś z hipnozy. Pozwala zatracić się w płynności ruchów i daje pole do popisu, unikalną możliwość zaprezentowania umiejętności. Obydwie strony walczą do utraty tchu, nie zważając na ból chwytający za zmęczone mięśnie czy chłód i sztywność palców, które w ostatnich przejawach woli ściskają mocno różdżkę. Nie możesz jej wymusić - inaczej przegrasz, nie zostawisz po sobie śladu.

Postaci na przemian przyspieszają i zwalniają, nadając tej walce coś z magii tańca, gdzie ciała wirują w takt skomponowanych ze sobą dźwięków, tworząc pewien obraz, który na zawsze zapada w ludzkiej pamięci. Lecz to nie turniej, tu nie ma miejsca na jakiekolwiek - nawet najmniejsze - błędy, bo jeżeli chcesz przeżyć, musisz być perfekcjonistą. Życie uczy walczyć, przyjaźń hartuje ducha i wzmaga potrzebę, której żadna ludzka istota nie może się wyzbyć - ochrony bliźnich.

Jednak tu nie ma wolności, gdyż w tym zgiełku, ktoś jednak dowodzi, zwodząc przeciwnika za nos i nie pozwalając mu oderwać od siebie zlęknionego spojrzenia, które powinno być przecież po prostu przyjazne. Na co komu przyjaźń, skoro wystarczy jedno słowo, wypowiedziane w przypływie gniewu i sprzecznych emocji, by zniweczyć cały misternie tkany plan? Czasem wystarczy maleńka iskierka, by wzniecić płomień, który tli się w duszy coraz mocniej, aby chwilę później buchnąć gwałtownie i pochłonąć, co się da.

Drapieżnik w końcu decyduje się na ostateczny cios, jednak jego ofiara jest równie szybka - błysk zielonego światła jest wyrokiem skazującym i choć krew nieprzerwanie, coraz szybciej, krąży w twoich żyłach, to już wiesz.

Pochylony nad nieruchowym, lecz wciąż żywym przeciwnikiem, uświadamiasz sobie, jak niewiele warte jest twoje zaufanie.

Bo kolorem Avady, rzuconej przez przyjaciela, jest nadzieja.

_Lalka skacze,_

_Unikając ciosów._

_Marionetkarz staje się Zbawcą._

_Nie chcieć_ nie znaczy _nie otrzymać_, bo gdyby było inaczej, przeznaczenie nie miałoby racji bytu. Chroniczność, następstwo byłby tylko kolejnym bezsensem, na który zgodził się zidiociały świat. Po co hamulce, gdy nie ma barier?

Przekleństwo uznano za akt najwyższej ofiary. Drapieżca stał się bohaterem i czuje, że nie powinien przyjmować tego tytułu. Wie, że nie zasłużył, lecz mimo wszystko zaczyna grać w grę, której zasady narzuciło mu życie. Czasami nie ma wyjścia, co nie usprawiedliwia istnień poświęconych dla sprawy, której przyświecają czcze słowa, budujące utopijny świat jego młodzieńczych marzeń. Teraz jest starym, zmęczonym człowiekiem, który nie potrafi szczerze prosić o wybaczenie, którego potrzebuje jak niczego innego.

Odczuwa strach, choć nie potrafi sam przed sobą wyjaśnić, dlaczego. To dziwne uczucie rozchodzi się stopniowo po ciele, jednocześnie zabijając, wskrzesza odwagę i staje się wykonanym z rozmysłem skokiem nad urwiskiem. Ryzykiem, które podejmuje się dla samej przyjemności adrenaliny zmieszanej z krwią i pobudzającej stary organizm do kolejnego wysiłku ponad możliwości.

Spogląda na wysokiego mężczyznę o kamiennym wyrazie twarzy, którego spokój jest niesamowicie kojący dla starca. Jednak dostrzega, że to tylko pozory. Usiłuje sam siebie oszukać, wierząc, że ten człowiek naprawdę czuje i chce się zmienić. Pomaga mu więc podnieść się z przesiąkniętej deszczem ziemi i spogląda prosto w oczy.

- Wierzę.

Wie, że nikt nie zobaczy w nim tego, co on potrafił dostrzec z taką łatwością i naiwnością, na jaką podobno stać jedynie dzieci. Może faktycznie był nadal dzieckiem, lecz wolał nim pozostać, niż upodobnić się do tych zadufanych w sobie kreatur, które spoglądały z pogardą na każdego, z którego różdżki wystrzelił strumień zielonkawego światła. Ciężko jest znieść oskarżenia, a niemożliwym staje się obrona, gdy rzucane są one za plecami. Szeptem, by nikt nie usłyszał. Przed tym będzie go bronić.

Bo nikt nie powinien doznać bólu odrzucenia.

_Lalka śpiewa,_

_Lecz nie rozumie słów swej pieśni._

_Marionetkarz dba o niewiedzę swych lalek._

Mija czas, a drapieżnik wciąż się nie zmienia, z nieprzerwaną łatwością umykając goniącej za nim Śmierci. Kpi sobie z jej pragnienia, by wreszcie go dopaść. On musi ratować, odkupując tym samym swoje liczne winy. Stara się chronić wszystkich, którzy - w jego mniemaniu - przedstawiają sobą jakąś wartość, choćby nie wiem jak błahą i niewielką.

Gdy spogląda Jej prosto w oczy, stara się Ją sprowokować. Psotny uśmiech, radosny błysk w niebieskich oczach i wesoły śmiech - sprężystym krokiem odchodzi, pozostawiając Ją samej sobie. Znika z pola widzenia na długie lata, nadal unika kary, lecz w końcu nie będzie ratunku. Nie będzie nikogo. Nie będzie miał za czyimi plecami się schować, by ochronić swe życie. Wtedy Mistrz przegra partię, która rozpoczęła się w momencie jego narodzin. Śmierć nikomu nie dała zwyciężyć - była wszechwładna, z ironicznym półuśmieszkiem znosiła każdy przytyk i każdą zuchwałość, aby na koniec odciąć umierającego od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek mógłby pokochać. Z drwiącym szach-mat na ustach.

Spojrzał w dół, choć nie powinien. Przepaść jest głęboka, nie jest w stanie dostrzec jej dna, więc nie wie, co może go czekać, gdyby jednak ryzyko nie przyniosło oczekiwanego rezultatu. Na razie pcha w jej odmęty szalonych ryzykantów, którzy nie zawahają się skoczyć, by ocalić. W imię cudzych ideałów.

Nie umie ich przeprosić, gdy spadają, posyłając mu ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenia. Z jego ust nie wydobywa się żadne słowo, nie ma miejsca na zwykłe przepraszam. Jest tylko ten uśmiech - kwaśny jak cytryna, słodki jak cukierek. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, stał się poetą. Mógłby spisać swoje dzieło, lecz nie starczy mu na to czasu.

Bo nie miałby nawet pomysłu na tytuł, choć nasuwa się on sam - "Manipulacja".

_Lalka gna,_

_Uciekając przed światem._

_Marionetkarz ostatni raz płynnie pociąga za sznurki._

- Umieranie boli? - W jego głosie słyszy jedynie ciekawość.

- Nie wiem, drogi chłopcze, nigdy jeszcze nie umarłem. - Uśmiechasz się dobrotliwie, jednocześnie obracając między palcami małego, żółtego cukierka, który roztacza wokoło lekko drażniący, owocowy zapach.

- Ale powiesz, kiedy... - Zawiesza głos, nie mając siły na dokończenie zdania. Mężczyzna czasem czuje, że powierzone mu zadanie go przerasta i to jest właśnie jedna z tych chwil, których nienawidzi. Strach jest słabością, a on nie umie się go pozbyć, choć tak bardzo by chciał.

- Powiem.

Błysk zielonego światła. Wokoło panuje cisza, nie zakłócona nawet cichym, rytmicznym biciem serca. Życie zaraz się skończy, a na końcu, w obliczu Śmierci, człowiek traci całą pewność siebie. Jednak on nadal jest radosny, ze swoim słodko-kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy dostrzega zbliżającą się ku niemu postać i już nawet to specyficzne światło nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić. Żeby nie czuć wiatru, który targa jego szatami, gdy skacze, przywołuje przed oczy poszczególne obrazy ze swojego, nic nie wartego, istnienia. Teraz dopiero dostrzega cały Panteon swoich błędów i potknięć, których już nie będzie mógł naprawić. To wszystko ukazuje jego słabość jako człowieka, którego porównywano do bogów i legendarnego Merlina. Jednak uśmiech nadal nie słabnie - przeradza się w kpinę. Ludzie są naiwną bandą idiotów. Pragną siły, jednocześnie się jej bojąc i są największymi ślepcami - widzą jedynie czerń i biel dusz, nie dostrzegając, że to jedynie różne odcienie szarości.

To jak chcieć, gdy się nie chce.

Bo czasami kłamstwa nie mają sensu.

_Lalka zerwała więzy,_

_A sznureczki opadają wolno na ziemię._

_Marionetkarz stracił kontrolę, pozostał bezsilny._

Gdy wreszcie umarł, życie wydało mu się w istocie mało ważne, lecz gdy widział cierpienie i strach malujące się w oczach niewinnego chłopca, który już od tak dawna był mężczyzną, nareszcie zrozumiał. Nagle dotarło do niego, jaką mrzonką były jego marzenia o idealnym świecie, w którym czarodzieje i mugole będą żyć w zgodzie. Zawsze znajdą się fanatycy gotowi zabijać dla własnej sprawy, byle tylko przejąc kontrolę. Czasem nie liczy się nic innego, tylko władza.

Ciemne oczy po raz ostatni szukały u niego wsparcia, ale on był już tylko odbiciem duszy - fragmentem człowieka uwiecznionym przy pomocy magicznego płótna i kilkunastu pociągnięć pędzla. Nie mógł już pomóc.

- Boli?

- Nie, chłopcze. Umieranie jest bezbolesne.

Zapada cisza, a ty czekasz, obserwując jak jego twarz wyraźnie się rozluźnia. Znika z niej zbędne napięcie. Odzyskuje utraconą kontrolę.

- Wezwał mnie. - Cień uśmiechu zahacza o jego usta. - Dziękuję, że dotrzymałeś słowa.

Odwraca się plecami do ciebie, czarna peleryna lekko unosi się za nim i porusza się w rytm jego kroków, upodabniając go do nietoperza. Na twoje usta ciśnie się jedno słowo, którego nie wypowiadałeś szczerze przecież nigdy w życiu.

- Przepraszam... - Ciche, niemal wyszeptane, przez portret słowo jest znakiem, że zrozumiał.

- Już dawno wybaczyliśmy - odpowiada, a drzwi zamykają się za nim z cichym trzaskiem.  
Za niedługo jego podobizna zawiśnie obok twojej. Zostaniecie sąsiadami i będziecie umierać z nudów przez następne stulecia, wysłuchując narzekań byłych dyrektorów.  
Zaszła jednak pewna poważna zmiana. Na twojej twarzy - twarzy samego Albusa Dumbledore'a - nie widnieje uśmiech, lecz smutek, który sięga lekko ciemniejących, niebieskich oczu.

Mistrz Marionetek wprawnie kierował życiem innych.

Swoje pozostawił przegrane.

Bo nie nad wszystkim posiadł władzę.


End file.
